Six Long Months
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Haru and Kyou have reached their six month anniversary and the ox muses about Kyou and his gift to him. T for swearing and sexual suggestions


Title: Six Long Months

Author: Keir

Rating: T for swearing & sexual suggestions

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have reached their six month anniversary and the ox muses about Kyou and his gift to him.

A/N: Just some fluff. :D

* * *

Kyou. Who would have ever guessed you were shy underneath it all? That a soft touch to your hand would startle you, your eyes so wide and innocent, and I could see your pulse racing just under your jaw. You're always so brash, so loud and demanding, but you blush like no one else I've ever known, so easily, but the colour suits you. Warm colours always suit you.

Yet something I had not counted on was your fear of…_intimacy_. I suppose I thought your passion would run as hot and thorough as it always does, but you're like a maiden saving herself for her Prince Charming. Not that I would ever tell you that; I think Shigure is finally getting used to you and Yuki not utterly destroying his house and I wouldn't want to be the one who causes him to cry over his shouji doors. Somehow I seem to have mellowed you out a bit. I like to think you're content with me.

Your painfully shy reaction is not only endearing but also frustrating. I want to wrap my arms around you, you pull back. I want to kiss your downturned lips, you turn your face away. I want to run my hand over your beautiful stomach, you look mortified. I suppose I deserved the bruising fist to the cheekbone you gave me; I did try to do all of these things at the spring festival for the cherry blossoms. Your first rule has always been that our relationship must remain a secret.

I want to feel your body against mine as we sleep in the night. Your skin is like an inferno, a never-ending furnace. I love that little gasp that passes your lips every time my cold fingers touch you. I want nothing more to bury my face against your neck, let my hand slide further down until you're gasping for other reasons…

But there's something of a limit to how many times I really want to be hit.

Our first anniversary is coming up—well, I think half a year together without one of us dumping the other is an accomplishment—and I'm not sure what to get you. You have no hobbies or passions that I know of beyond martial arts, and Kazuma has that covered. Every birthday he gives you something: a katana, a kukri, nunchaku, or a meditation mat. I never realized how deep your bond was with him until we started dating.

I need something different, something to prove to him that my love is as deep as Kazuma's.

Except the part where I want to kiss, grope, and make love to you. I suppose Kazuma's love and mine differ there.

Something to fill your eyes with joy like I rarely see, to make them sparkle like rubies. Something I can use to take down that impenetrable guard of yours. Tohru always gives you chocolates and the girls at school regularly shower you with flowers and notes and candies. My gift has to be something different, something special. But what…

"What the hell are you staring at? Have you been watching the movie at all?"

Your eyes are luminous in the dim light; I wanted to set the mood, to seduce you slowly, but you seem beyond that. An evening movie, just the two of us alone, a little cuddling, a sweet kiss to start it off… Instead, your brow is scrunched up and your mouth is drawn down. Your pout is always so cute; I wonder why I never noticed it while chasing Yuki. "The movie's not important." I know you're grumpy, but I'm willing to risk it. Your lips are so soft. The best feeling is you melting beneath me, body arching like the cute little kitten you are; suddenly you're so pliant when I kiss you. I admit I abuse your reaction and use the method to soothe you now and then. Your mouth is so hot, so deliciously wet. I feel like I'm being drugged. My hands start to wander, trying to wriggle into that forbidden zone that's past the waistband of your pants.

I suppose that was probably my first mistake.

"Haru! What the hell do you think you're doing!" You push my hands way, muscles bunching defensively.

I see no reason to lie to you. I'm never good at thinking up excuses, anyway. "Trying to get into your pants, kitten." My second mistake. My ass hits the floor as Shigure walks in, home from his dinner with Ayame.

"My, my, can't you two stop fighting even for an hour?" Kyou huffs out of the room, dashing my hopes for some late-night nookie for the eighty-seventh time since we started dating.

"Shigure, sometimes you're the biggest pain in the ass," I mutter before gathering my coat. I can't even muster the will to feel guilty at your 'puppy eyes' look. I should feel bad, but I don't, because you're the biggest cockblock I know.

* * *

Kyou. You've ignored me for days, refusing even those covert looks you usually give me in the school hallways to let me know you're thinking of me. Somehow you're able to hide most efficiently during lunch and I can never find you after classes. I can only hope Tohru gave you my message and that you aren't too pissed off. If you don't come, all my agonized searching for the right present will all have been for nothing.

"Haru." Your surly voice floats out of the forest before you materialize before me. I want to grab you, kiss you, touch you; it feels like weeks instead of days that I haven't been with you.

"Happy anniversary, kitten." Doubt flickers through your eyes. Did you think I was asking you to meet me here to break up with you? "It's not a real anniversary, per se, but we've been together six months." Six long, torturous months where I've had to content myself with chaste little kisses, months in which I haven't been able to ravage you. I want nothing more than to own you completely. "I got you a present."

"You weren't expecting a present from me, were you?" you grumble. So sweet, kitten; I can tell that you're upset. The pout on your lips makes me want to take your face in my hands and ravish you.

"No. I just wanted to get you something." One step closer, closer, until I stand before you. Skittish little stray, you'll always have a place with me. I take the little box out of my coat pocket, fingers brushing over velvet as the lid flips open. Your eyes widen so comically, but it wouldn't do to laugh now. "It's a claddagh ring, from Ireland. The hands symbolize friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love." Your fidgeting has got me fidgeting now. "I love you, Kyou. I know it's not anything special, just a promise ring, but I promise that I will love you and keep you forever."

Your silence has me confused. I expected an answer, any answer. Hoarse shouts, a slap, a kiss, but you just stand there. "Kyou, I…"

"It's perfect." You surprise me again with your soft words. "I love you, Haru." Your lips take mine, pressing so hard, arms twined around me. How can I say no to such fervent desire? Your body is arched against mine so perfectly; I have to resist the urge to let my hands travel over your butt…

You pull away, licking my saliva from your lips. Damn but can you make me horny, kitten. I just want to grab you, pull that shirt over your head, let my hands travel into that restricted zone. "Haru…" Your voice is rough, almost a purr; it sends shivers down my skin. "Now I think I should give you your present."

"Hm? I thought you didn't get me a present, Kyou." You're so damn distracting…

Then you pull down the zipper on my pants and I feel as if I'm wide awake. The look in your eyes is devious, your lips parted just enough for me to see that pink tongue. "The one you've waited a long time for, you idiot."

You're teasing me. I've never heard you talk that way. An answering smirk curves my lips as I tackle you to the forest floor.

I hope you're ready, kitten, because I am going to make you call out my name in pleasure. Six long damn torturous, beautiful months.


End file.
